The day after you went away
by AkaneMiyuki
Summary: pertemuan mereka yang awalnya menyebalkan bagi Mari, namun lama kelamaan, perasaan itu tumbuh dan saat perasaan itu tumbuh, Sieghart telah tiada. / Anst gagal, jadi genrenya Hurt/Comfort aja deh. / warning! Typo inside! / pairing: Sieghart x Mari. / ENJOY! (Boleh flaming kok untuk reviewnya, tapi jangan panas panas ya soalnya saya juga ga suka flaming...).


_**25 Desember 2013,**_

_**Di tengah tengah hujan deras,**_

_**Mari Ming Onette.**_

_**Hari itu dimana aku merasakan rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan**_

_**Dimana aku melihat orang yang kukenal,**_

_**Pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.**_

_**Hanya kau, hanya kau yang mau menemaniku**_

_**Hanya kau yang merelakan waktu bersamaku**_

_**Walau kau tau aku sangat risih tiap kali bersamamu**_

_**Kau tetap melewati hari hari denganku**_

_**Dan kini aku merasakan suatu gejolak besar**_

_**Gejolak cinta yang kurasakan**_

_**Di hari setelah kau pergi**_

_**Maafkan aku, baru menyadari perasan itu setelah kau pergi**_

_**Walau kutau, kau sudah lama menyimpan perasaan terhadapku**_

_**Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.**_

_**Hanya itu yang dapat terucap**_

_**Dari bibirku yang mulai rapuh**_

_**Yang tak bisa berkata kata lagi.**_

_**Dan aku tau, kau tak mungkin kembali lagi**_

_**Maaf. Maafkan aku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Author: sebelumnya, saya ingin memberi tahu tentang fic ini, ini tentang Mari dan Sieghart, sudah lama saya nggak nge-ship pasangan romantis ini~

Sieghart: coret kata 'romantis' nya! Coret!

Author: loh, kok begitu?

Sieghart: mau romantis dari mana kalau aku dijadikan 'kelinci percobaan' untuk setiap eksperimen barunya!?

Author: itu kan tanda sayang~ dan salahmu sendiri kau abadi.

Mari: Sieg, ikut denganku, kalau tidak, aku 'Eraser' rambutmu itu.

Sieghart: ck, sial.

Mari: huh? Apa tadi? *siapin manual book*

Sieghart: oh shit! *tutupan kitab Claire*

Mari: ERASER!

Sieghart: *gosong*

Author: err… kita ke story aja, ya? Yuk…

.

Pairing: Sieghart x Mari

(Ceritanya sedikit melancong dari kenyataan di GC, oh well, namanya juga FanFiction, terserah si Author mau ngapain sama ceritanya, jadi ceritanya ini di Zaman modern, nee?)

DISCLAIMER

ANYWHERE, ANYTIME, GRAND CHASE WILL FOREVER BELONGS TO KoG, NOT ME! ENJOY!

-AkaneMiyuki-

CAUTION! HARAP DIBACA DAN SANGAT AMAT PENTING!

May contains OOC abis, GaJe abis, freak abis, banyak bahasa asing Typoness, dan tidak habis habis. Harap dimaklumi karena Author obatnya habis.

Best regards,

Author.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kobaran api itu melahap rumahku, semuanya… semuanya hilang dari pandanganku, aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari, panas… hanya hawa itu yang terasa di kulitku sekarang…**_

"_**Mari!" samar samar kudengar suara yang memanggilku, dan aku mengetahuinya, itu suara ibu.**_

"_**i-ibu…!" aku mencoba berteriak dari dalam lemari, namun suaraku terlalu kecil, entah ibu dapat mendengarku atau tidak, suara rentuntuhan atap menghalangi pandanganku, aku menutup mataku dan memeluk lututku erat erat, sampai…**_

"_**Mari!" ibu menemukanku.**_

"_**ibu… hiks" aku terisak, mengingat keadaanku di dalam lemari yang tertutup rapat.**_

_**Ibu membuka paksa lemaridan menggendongku keluar dari dalam sana.**_

"_**ibu.." aku menangis dalam dekapan ibuku, ibu mengelus rambutku dengan lembut lalu membawaku lari keluar kamar yang sudah beratapkan api.**_

"_**ibu, awas!" ibu menjatuhkanku, tepat di rerumputan hijau diluar rumah, dan bisa kulihat dengan jelas, rumahku yang terbakar secara total.**_

"_**M-mari.." ibu tertindih balokan kayu yang sudah diselimuti api tepat di ujung pintu masuk, aku tidak yakin kalau aku dapat menolongnya sekarang.**_

"_**ibu, hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku bu, ayo kita keluar dari sini bersama sama bu.. hiks" aku mendekat kearah ibu yang berada di timbunan balok dijung pintu.**_

"_**engh… maafkan ibu nak, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari sini…" ibu mengerang kesakitan akibat api yang mulai membakar sebagian tubuhnya.**_

"_**nggak mau… hiks, ibu.." menangis. Hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa apa apa selain berdoa dan berharap agar mujizat datang begitu saja pada ibuku.**_

"_**dengar, nak.. ugh, kau akan baik baik saja.. tinggalkan ibu nak.. h-ha.. ini perintah terakhir ibu, jangan menangis, ya.. ibu mohon.. ibu akan sedih bila melihat Mari ibu yang ibu sayangi nangis.. me—mengerti, sayang?" ibu membelai rambutku, menghapus airmataku, dan mencubit pipiku dengan lembut, dan aku tak menyangka kalau itu hal terakhir yang dilakukan ibu padaku.**_

"_**ibu?" ibu melepaskan cubitan halusnya dari pipiku, tangannya jatuh begitu saja, kemudian rasa takut, khawatir dan bimbang menyelimuti diriku, aku mengguncang guncangkan tubuh ibu.**_

"_**i-ibu…? Bangun bu, ibu.." pintaku, ah betapa bodohnya aku, meminta sesuatu kepada orang yang sudah meninggal, tentu saja tidak akan dikabulkannya.**_

"_**tidak.. hiks, tidak.. ibu!" api itu menjalar ke rambut ibu yang warnanya sangat kusuka, persis dengan warna rambutku, cobalt.**_

"_**ibu!" aku menangis lebih keras lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa bimbingan ibuku tersayang, yang kini sudah tiada, aku menangis dan menangis, kemudian kegelapan menyelimutiku, aku memejamkan mataku, dekat mayat ibuku yang apinya tidak menjalar ke arahku, aku terlelap dan semuanya menjadi gelap.**_

_**.**_

Aku terbangun dan mendapati tangan kiriku dalam keadaan terperban dengan rapi dan tebal, dahiku terkompres dan aku berada di atas sebuah ranjang kecil, aneh, siapa yang berbaik hati yang telah membawaku sampai ke sini?

"ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan kudapati seorang pria paruh baya sedang memeras kain kompres untuk anak di hadapannya, yang jelas bukan aku, aku mengusahakan diriku untuk duduk di ranjang itu.

"ssh, jangan banyak bergerak, tanganmu terluka bakar cukup parah." Aku menuruti ucapannya dan kembali tiduran, tak lama kemudian, dia menghampiriku.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku mengangguk, kurasa pandanganku sedikit kabur, kemudian dia menatapku lalu menyerahkan sebatang kacamata, ah, aku ingat kalau aku ini sedang tidakpakai kacamata, pantas saja pandanganku kabur.

"te-terimakasih" aku mengambil kacamata yang diserahkannya padaku.

"namaku Cassias Grandiel, kau boleh memanggilku Cassias, aku pemilik panti asuhan ini." Panti asuhan?

"u-um.. namaku Mari.." ucapku dengan gugup, aku tidak biasa berbicara di hadapan orang lain selain—ibuku, Cassias mengambil kompres di dahiku, aku pun duduk di ranjang itu.

"kau jangan takut padaku ya, aku bukan orang jahat kok." Dia menatap kedua mataku yang berbeda warna, mungkin dia terheran heran akan kedua warna bolamataku, yang berwarna biru dan _**scarlet **_itu.

"ng.." aku menganggukkan kepalaku, kemudian pintu terbuka dan bisa kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Cassias.

"Cassias, apakah anak itu baik baik saja?" wanita itu menatapku.

"iya, Dahlia, dia baik baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Cassias pada wanita itu, kemudian memperkenalkannya padaku.

"nah, Mari, ini Dahlia, dia yang membawamu kesini" aku mengangguk kepada wanita itu, dia tersenyum melihat keadaanku.

"dia anak yang cantik, ya" aku menundukkan wajahku, dan tanpa kusadari, sudah ada laki laki seumuranku berdiri di samping ranjangku.

"aduh, Sieghart jangan buat dia kaget dong…" siapa laki laki ini?

"hehehe, maaf Cassias, aku hanya penasaran padanya." Laki laki berambut _**raven **_itu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku.

"namaku Aerknard Sieghart! Salam kenal, err—" aku memotong bicaranya.

"—Mari," sambungku kemudian, menatap kedua mata _**obsidian**_ nya sejenak dan sambil kujabat tangannya itu, hangat.

"salam kenal, Mari!" dia tersenyum, aku hanya mengangguk.

"sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal, nah Sieghart, bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia berkeliling panti dulu? Aku dan Dahlia akan mengurus anak anak lain" Cassias menepuk pundak Sieghart lalu Sieghart tersenyum lebar.

"Baik!" dia semangat sekali.

.

"Mari, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sieghart

"eh.. ah? Aku baik baik saja" aku menggenggam lenganku.

"kau melamunkan sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi

"maaf, aku melamunkan almarhum ibuku…" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"oh, maaf…" ucapnya, kemudian ada beberapa anak perempuan seuisaku menghampiri Sieghart.

"Sieghart~ kau sedang apaa?" tanya salah seorangnya yang memiliki rambut _**blonde**_.

"Eh, Lire, aku sedang mengajak Mari jalan jalan nih" gadis itu menatapku, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"namaku Lire! Salam kenal~" aku mengangguk, memang, sejak kematian ibuku, aku tidak mudah tersenyum terhadap orang lain.

"heh, kalian, perkenalin diri juga dong!" ucap Lire pada teman temannya yang terlihat malu dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"eh… na-namaku Arme… sa-salam kenal…!" gadis bermanik _**amethyst **_itu berteriak nyaring, sepertinya dia gugup sekali.

"namaku Elesis, salam kenal." Ucap seorangnya lagi yang berambut merah.

"naa~ Elesis cuek sekali~" ledek Sieghart pada gadis berambut merah itu sambil menyentuh rambutnya dengan halus.

"ck, berisik, jangan ganggu aku." Elesis menepis tangan Sieghart yang menyentuh rambutnya itu.

"haha, baiklah, aku ajak Mari keliling lagi ya, sampai jumpa~" Sieghart merangkulku, dan melambaikan tangan kearah tiga gadis cantik itu.

"… tolong singkirkan tanganmu." Pintaku, aku merasa risih bila berada dekat dekat dengannya.

"oh, maaf" aku menghela nafas panjang.

"um, umurmu berapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"aku? 13 tahun." Jawabku dengan singkat.

"oh, aku 14 tahun, hehe" ucapnya, padahal aku tidak menanyakan umurnya.

"nggak nanya" jawabku cuek.

"ya ampun, kau dingin sekali sih~" ucapnya dengan tampang memelas.

"sudah biasa…" aku membuang muka, belum pernah aku merasa serisih ini terhadap laki laki.

"hm, baiklah~ kau belum melihat perpustakaan kan di sini? Dari tampangmu, kulihat kau adalah kutubuku, mau melihat lihat?" tawarnya padaku, aku tidak mungkin menolak, dan tebakkannya benar, aku suka membaca.

"disini ada perpustakaan?" tanyaku meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"iya! Cassias mendirikan perpustakaan karena dia juga suka membaca, sehabis dari perpus, kita cari kamarmu ya!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"… baiklah." Sieghart menuntunku sampai ke depan pintu perpustakaan yang kelihatannya masih kokoh.

"kita sudah sampai!" tidak diberi tahupun aku sudah tahu, jelas jelas tulisan 'perpustakaan' nya terpampang di hadapanku, persis.

Sieghart membuka pintu dan beberapa anak di dalam perpustakaan itu menyapanya.

"yo, Sieghart" mataku tertuju pada sumber suara itu, seorang laki laki berambut _**silver **_dan mempunyai dua manik_** azure**_ yang sangat indah, sedang membaca sebuah buku fiksi, Sieghart mendekatinya dan aku diam ditempat.

"yo, Lass, tumben mau baca di sini?" laki laki itu mendesah pelan.

"haah, iya, lagi punya _**hobby**_ baca nih." Ucapnya sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"haha, pantas saja, biasanya kalau disuruh baca buku sama Cassias kau ogah ogahan tuh." Sieghart tertawa kecil.

"lah, ini juga ketuleran dari Cassias kok." Laki laki itu memukul pelan lengan Sieghart lalu tatapannya tertuju padaku.

"itu siapa?" tanyanya.

"oh, aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu, namanya Mari, dia anak baru disini" katanya sambil mengacak acak rambutku, lagi lagi melakukan hal spontan seperti itu, kurasa urat di kepalaku sudah muncul, sabar Mari, sabar…

"tolong singkirkan tanganmu…" ucapku sambil menahan emosi.

"ah, aku lupa~ maaf~" ck, gayanya membuatku kesal.

"Mari, ya? Salam kenal! Namaku Lass…" ucapnya sambil mendekatiku dan mengulurkan tangannya, aku pun menjabatnya.

"Mari…" kemudian melepas jabatan tanganku.

"nah Mari, ayo kita cari kamarmu! Eh, sebaiknya kita tanya madam Lilian saja~" ucap Sieghart menyarankan.

"… siapa itu madam Lilian?" tanyaku, benar, aku tidak mengenal orang orang yang berada disini.

"madam Lilian itu yang mengurus semua anak anak di sini, dia sangat baik, nanti kita cari dia, ya!" ajak Sieghart padaku.

"baiklah…" aku pun melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Lass, kami duluan ya, sampai jumpa~" Sieghart melambaikan tangannya pada Lass.

"ya, sampai jumpa…" Lass kembali duduk dan melanjutkan buku yang dibacanya tadi.

.

Kami memasuki ruangan madam Lilian Aquamercee, itu nama lengkapnya, senyuman hangat dari madam Lilian benar benar membuat hatiku merasa nyaman.

"ada apa, Sieghart?" tanya madam Lilian pada Sieghart.

"anu… madam Lilian, ini Mari, dan dia belum punya kamar, apakah ada kamar kosong untuknya? Ataukah ada anak yang mau atau bisa sekamar dengannya?" tanya Sieghart dengan sopan.

"oh, ada dong, nah, siapa namamu nak?" tanya madam sambil menatap mataku lekat lekat.

"Mari" jawabku dengan singkat dan juga membalas tatapan madam.

"kalau begitu sebentar ya, madam konfirmasi dulu sama teman sekamarmu… sebentar, madam cari Amy dulu" madam keluar ruangan dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali lagi sambil menggandeng tangan gadis cantik bersurai _**pink **_yang dikucir_**twin tail.**_

"Amy, ini Mari, jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya madam pada gadis itu yang bernama Amy, mata bermanik _**caramel **_miliknya menatapku dengan begitu hangat, menyapu setiap memori memori lama menjadi yang baru.

"tentu saja madam, lagi pula, Cuma aku kan yang belum punya teman sekamar?" katanya sambil memasang senyum kecil kepadaku, madam Lilian melepaskan tangan Amy dan Amy berjalan kearahku.

"hai Mari, namaku Amy, mulai sekarang kita teman sekamar ya!" ucapnya dengan ceria, aku mengangguk 2 kali dan mengedipkan mataku secara bersamaan sebanyak 2 kali, bersamaan dengan anggukan itu.

"kalau begitu, biar aku yang anterin mereka ke kamar ya, madam!" ucap Sieghart yang sedaritadi membisu.

"baiklah, Sieghart, kalian baik baik ya." Kemudian madam Lilian menggiring kami keluar dan melambaikan tangannya, 5 detik kemudian, dia menutup pintu.

_**.**_

_**Hari berlalu begitu cepat, kau yang tadinya masih berumur 14 tahun kini menjadi 18 tahun sudah.**_

_**Dan aku yang tadinya berumur 13 tahun sudah beranjak menjadi 17 tahun.**_

_**Aku memang menjauhimu, bukan karena benci atau semacamnya.**_

_**Aku risih berada dekat dekat denganmu, mengingat caramu memperlakukan aku dengan seenaknya, menyentuh rambutku secara tiba tiba, merangkulku tiba tiba.**_

_**Dan aku tidak suka itu.**_

_**Maka aku lebih memilih untuk menjauhi dirimu ini.**_

_**Maafkan aku untuk jalan yang telah kupilih, Aerknard Sieghart.**_

_**Namun perasaan khawatir, bimbang, bingung dan sedih kembali melandaku,**_

_**Disaat aku tau hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi.**_

_**.**_

Suara sirine ambulans terdengar semakin mendekat, hari ini Sieghart tiba tiba saja pingsan, Cassias yang melihat hal itu langsung menelpon rumah sakit terdekat, aku takut, entah apa yang dimaksudkan dengan perasaan itu, tapi itu yang aku rasakan sekarang, ketakutan yang sama saat aku mulai kehilangan ibuku dan jati diriku sebagai anak yang periang.

aku ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans karena suruhan Cassias, mungkin dia melihatku sangat dekat dengan Sieghart, di dalam ambulans itu bukan hanya ada aku, ada juga Lass dan Elesis yang raut wajahnya menujukkan kekhawatiran.

.

Kami sampai di rumah sakit Hope I yang termasuk rumah sakit paling bagus di kota ini, tubuh Sieghart tergeletak di kereta dorong dan hanya wajahnya saja yang berhiaskan alat bantuan pernafasan yang terlihat, dia digiring masuk ke dalam ruang UGD untuk memeriksa penyakitnya lebih lanjut.

Kami menunggu kabar dari dokter, namun Cassias lah yang terlihat peling cemas diantara kami berempat, Elesis sempat menangis dan baru baru ini aku mengetahui kalau Elesis adalah saudara dari Sieghart, Aku menunggu kabar dari dokter sambil duduk manis dan bertingkah seakan akan tidak ada yang terjadi dengan diriku dan Sieghart, namun perasaan itu tak dapat ditutupi, perasaan gundah, gelisah, bingung, khawatir dan takut, semuanya terpancar dari sorot mataku, hingga akhirnya dokter keluar ruangan.

Cassias langsung menghampiri dokter itu, dan menanyakan keadaan Sieghart, wajahnya masih terlihat khawatir, keringat dingin juga mulai keluar dari dahinya, dan terlihat sangat jelas.

"saya minta bapak tenang dahulu, saya juga tidak suka mengatakan ini…" jantung kami berempat sempat berolahraga menunggu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut dokter itu.

"mohon maaf, tuan Aernkard Sieghart mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium lanjut." Cassias tersentak mendengar ucapan dari mulut dokter itu, Elesis kembali menangis, kali ini disertai isakan isakan yang cukup memilukan—ralat, sangat memilukan, aku terdiam, menunduk, otakku menjadi kacau, Lass yang duduk diantara aku dan Elesis menenangkanku dan Elesis, memberi Elesis sapu tangan dan dia mengelus rambutku dengan pelan, aku jadi ingat bagaimana Sieghart mengacak acak rambutku saat kami berkenalan dengan Lass.

"_**oh, aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu, namanya Mari, dia anak baru disini" katanya sambil mengacak acak rambutku, hal spontan seperti itu membuatku kesal.**_

"_**tolong singkirkan tanganmu…" saat itu aku menahan emosiku yang meluap.**_

"_**ah, aku lupa~ maaf~" disaat itu aku menyadari kalau gayanya itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku juga merindukannya sekarang.**_

"nggak mungkin! Kenapa dari dulu dia kelihatan sehat sehat saja?!" Cassias tidak dapat menerima kenyataan kalau Sieghart sudah divonis mengidap Kanker otak stadium lanjut, yang keadaannya tidak dapat dijanjikan 'selamat'.

"Maaf pak, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, hidupnya tinggal 2 bulan lagi." Dokter mengucapkan kata kata itu, terdengar suara penyesalan sedikit dalam kata katanya, Elesis kembali memperdengarkan suara tangisan pilunya, selama ini dia sudah bersikap dingin terhadap Sieghart, aku juga sering sih, namun bila diingat ingat, Elesislah yang memperlakukan sifat dinginnya itu pada Sieghart paling banyak.

"… ah, disini ada yang bernama Elesis?" tanya dokter itu kemudian, Elesis mengarahkan tatapannya kepada dokter itu dan berkata.

"saya Elesis." Ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata yang menghiasi mata dan pipinya.

"tuan Sieghart ingin berbicara dengan anda." Elesis langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukya, meninggalkan aku dan Lass hanya berdua, Elesis masuk ke dalam kamar UGD, dituntun dokter itu yang kemudian menutup pintu.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit kami saling berdiam diaman, Cassias dengan ibujari yang berada tepat di depan mulut sambil bersender berdiri di tembok rumah sakit yang putih itu (ada corak kehitaman juga sih), aku yang duduk sambil menatap pintu ruang UGD dan Lass yang menekuk tubuhnya dan memainkan jemarinya di lututnya itu, pintu terbuka dan Elesis keluar bersama dokter itu.

"Mari, Sieghart memanggilmu…" ucap Elesis yang masih terisak kecil dan duduk disamping Lass.

"baiklah…" ucapku lalu berdiri dan masuk ruang UGD, di dalam bisa kulihat beberapa perawat sedang mengurusi infuse yang akan dipasangkan, namun Sieghart terlihat menolak dan—tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini, aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sieghart, tenanglah dulu— perawat itu akan memasangkan infuse dulu padamu, jangan memberontak" seperti sihir, ucapan Mari membuat Sieghart menjadi tenang, Dokter hanya memperhatikan kami dari ujung pintu ruang UGD.

"hehehe, maaf ya, Mari… aku kehilangan kendaliku, aku tidak suka rumah sakit." Perasaan sedih mulai menjelajahi otakku, kemudian menjelajahi tubuhku, aku tidak bisa bergerak, ataupun berkata kata.

"Mari…?" Sieghart memanggil namaku, aku hanya tertunduk lesu dan mengepalkan tanganku.

"Mari…?" dia menggenggam tanganku, seketika aku menatap matanya yang berwarna _**obsidian **_itu yang mulai _**gloomy.**_

"ada apa, Sieghart?" aku mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihanku, dan membenarkan kacamataku.

"tidak apa apa…" perawat itu sudah selesai memasang infuse dari tangan Sieghart lalu keluar ruangan.

"maaf, pak Dokter, bisa beri kami sedikit privasi?" tanya Sieghart pada dokter itu.

"baiklah, saya akan kembali 5 menit lagi" 5 menit, itulah waktu yang diberikan dokter itu pada kami, terasa sangat singkat, setelah dokter keluar ruangan, keheningan mulai tercetak diantara kami, hanya ada kami di ruangan ini.

"kenapa…?" aku mencoba berkata kata, namun yang keluar hanya tanda tanya.

"eh?" Sieghart menatapku lemah, seharusnya idia tidak memberikanku tatapan itu.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku… kalau kau mengidap kanker otak…? Padahal… padahal kanker itu bisa dihentikan… kalau saja… kalau saja kau memberitahuku lebih awal… kau pasti sudah ditangani rumah sakit dan kankermu ini hilang… kenapa… tiba tiba saja kau mengambil resiko yang sangat besar…?" nafasku tersenggal senggal, tangan Sieghart tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

"aku hanya ingin merasakan apa itu hidup, dan hidupku sudah cukup bahagia… selain itu aku tidak mau merepotkan Cassias dengan penyakitku ini, jika dia tau, aku yakin dia pasti akan khawatir seka—"

"bodoh! Akulah yang khawatir terhadapmu! Bukan hanya aku! Saudaramu… sahabatmu… bahkan Cassias sekarang ini sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu!" emosiku pecah seketika, Sieghart kembali diam, dan dia tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"hei, Mari…" aku menatapnya dan membalas ucapannya.

"apa?" dia mencubit pipiku dengan lembut, sama seperti ibuku memperlakukan aku, setelah itu tangannya meraih rambutku dan membelainya dengan sangat hati hati, seakan akan aku ini adalah barang yang begitu mudahnya rapuh bila disentuh kasar kasar.

"aku ingin melihat senyumanmu… selama ini aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum…" aku tidak ingin mengecewakan permintaan Sieghart, aku tidak mau menyesal sama seperti aku kehilangan ibuku, aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya dan dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, aku membuang jauh pikiran pikiran yang sempat membuat otakku kacau dan mulai tersenyum pada Sieghart.

"nah, begitu… kan lebih manis…" Sieghart kembali mencubit pipiku dengan lembut, tangannya terasa begitu dingin, segera aku mengembalikan raut wajahku ini yang terlihat cool dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Mari" dia memanggilku lagi, dan entah kenapa waktu yang telah ditetapkan dokter itu tersisa sedikit lagi.

"Maaf ya aku belum bisa buat kamu bahagia sama keadaanku yang sekarang." Sieghart tersenyum pilu.

"tolong bilang pada Elesis kalau aku sangat menyayanginya, dan pada Lass agar dia masuk ke sini…" ucap Sieghart lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku yang sempat merah karenanya itu.

"baiklah…" akupun keluar ruangan, bertepatan dengan dokter yang kemudian masuk.

"Sieghart memanggil Lass" ucapku pada dokter itu, dokter itu menangguk dan menyuruh Lass masuk, sedangkan aku duduk lagi di samping Elesis yang tangisnya sudah mereda.

.

1 bulan telah berlalu, aku jadi semakin rajin mengunjungi Sieghart di rumah sakit, kadang kadang yang mengunjungi Sieghart berganti ganti, tapi yang paling sering mengunjungi Sieghart adalah aku dan Cassias, madam Lilian juga kalau sudah selesai mengurus anak anak langsung datang kesini, setiap hari penjenguknya berbeda beda, tapi semuanya berasal dari panti asuhan itu semua, ada Amy yang minggu lalu membawakan buket bunga untuk Sieghart, dan 2 hari sebelumnya anak yang bernama Dio datang menjenguknya, dan hari ini masih aku, Cassias, Elesis, madam Lilian, Lass dan kedua teman Elesis yaitu Lire dan Arme menjenguknya, keadaanya semakin buruk bila kulihat.

"selamat siang…" ucap Lire dengan sopan, membuka pintu dan membawa parsel di tangannya.

"selamat siang…" balas Sieghart yang sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang, namun mengusahakan dirinya untuk bangkit duduk, keadaannya sama persis ketika aku pertama kali bangkit dari tempat tidur di panti asuhan itu, dengan Sieghart yang tiba tiba berdiri di samping ranjangku.

"jangan banyak gerak, keadaanmu tidak stabil" ucapku pada Sieghart sambil mendorong pelan pundaknya untuk tiduran lagi.

"hmm" dia menjawab pelan, lalu menatap kearah Lire yang baru saja masuk.

"apa kabar, Lire, Arme?" tanyanya pada Lire yang kemudian menaruh Parsel di meja sebelah buket bunga Amy yang belum sepenuhnya layu, dan Arme masih dengan sifat malu malunya.

"baik baik saja kok, Sieghart, kau jaga diri baik baik ya… makan tepat waktu…" ucap Lire terdengar begitu khawatir dan sedih.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk hal hal yang tidak perlu…" tambah Arme yang kemudian berdiri di samping ranjang Sieghart.

"yaa, yaa, aku mengerti" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dan aku tau, hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

.

1 bulan kemudian, di ruang UGD, Dokter mengusahakan agar Sieghart tetap selamat dari kanker otak stadium lanjut itu yang berujung maut, nafas Sieghart sudah tersenggal senggal dengan bantuan alat pernafasan.

"d—dokter… tolong pa—panggilkan Mari dan… Elesis kesini…" pinta Sieghart pada dokter itu.

"mohon tunggu sebentar ya… saat ini nona Elesis sedang sibuk, tidak apa apa kan kalau nona Mari saja yang kemari?" tanya dokter itu.

"tidak apa apa…" Dokter itu memanggil aku, aku masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan perasaan takut dan dengan sorot mataku yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"saya keluar dulu…" dokter itu menyuruh perawat itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, setelah keduanya keluar ruangan, Sieghart bericara.

"hai Mari…" suaranya rapuh, aku menatap dengan sedihnya, aku ingin menangis, menangis dalam dekapannya.

"S-sieghart…" air mata mulai terlihat diujung mataku, Sieghart menarik tanganku dan membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya, tanpa alat pendengar detak jantung pun, kini aku dapat merasakan detak jantunya yang begitu kencang, dan tak lama kemudian melemah.

"Sieghart—"

"untuk saat ini Mari, biarkan seperti ini dahulu…" pintanya padaku, aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya, aku menangis dalam dekapannya.

"sebelum aku mati—"

"ssh, jangan berkata seperti itu Sieghart…" aku menempatan jari telunjukku tepat di mulut Sieghart yang sudah kering itu, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya mengucapkan kata kata yang begitu memilukan di telingaku.

"Mari… aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi…" Sieghart menyingkirkan jari telunjukku dari mulutnya, aku menatapnya dan tersenyum, namun aku tidak kuat menahan kesedihanku, aku menangis lagi.

"Mari, setelah aku pergi, berjanjilah padaku untuk terus tersenyum…" ucapnya padaku, aku tidak dapat lagi membendung kesedihanku, orang yang tadinya kukira orang paling rese selama hidupku menjadi orang yang berarti bagiku.

"Mari, siapa nama lengkapmu…?" ucapnya lirih

"Mari… hisk, Mari Ming Onette" jawabku disertai isakan isakan kecil.

"hn—Mari Ming Onette… selamat tinggal…" Sieghart melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar padaku, namun senyumannya terlihat begitu lemah.

"dan—" Sieghart mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"—aku menyukaimu…"

_**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip….**_

Alat pendengar detak jantungpun terhenti, dengan pelan, dia terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, aku sadar, Sieghart sudah tidak ada lagi, dan aku juga tidak sempat mengucap selamat tinggal padanya, dan saat itu aku baru kusadari, ada gejolak yang tumbuh di hatiku.

.

Seusai pemakaman, Elesis pingsan dan digendong oleh Lass untuk masuk ke mobil milik panti asuhan, aku membeku di tempat, memegang batu nisan Sieghart yang bertuliskan:

**REST IN PEACE**

**AERKNARD SIEGHART**

**17 JUNE 1995 – 25 DECEMBER 2013**

Dengan penyesalan terdalam yang amat sangat, aku menangis, aku baru sadar kalau aku juga menyukai Sieghart.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sieghart… dan selamat tinggal…" dengan lesu, aku berjalan di tengah tengah hujan deras yang melanda pemakaman.

_**Maafkan aku, baru menyadari perasan itu setelah kau pergi**_

_**Walau kutau, kau sudah lama menyimpan perasaan terhadapku**_

_**Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.**_

_**Hanya itu yang dapat terucap**_

_**Dari bibirku yang mulai rapuh**_

_**Yang tak bisa berkata kata lagi.**_

_**Dan aku tau, kau tak mungkin kembali lagi**_

_**Maaf. Maafkan aku.**_

Depresi, itu yang kurasakan, tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, aku menyebrang jalan raya dan sebuah truk besar menghadangku, truk itu sudah membunyikan klaksonnya, menyuruhku untuk minggir, namun apa daya? Aku tidak kuat lagi, semua menjadi gelap seketika, sensasi guncangan yang awalnya menyakitkan kini tidak terasa lagi, dan tanpa kusadari, Seighart telah memelukku di atas awan.

.

**REST IN PEACE**

**MARI MING ONETTE**

**19 MARCH 1996 – 25 DECEMBER 2013**

Kuburanku terletak di samping kuburan Sieghart, itu pun atas permintaan Elesis dan Cassias sendiri, terimakasih semuanya… terimakasih telah membuatku bahagia, terutama Sieghart dan ibuku, kami bertiga sudah dapat bersama lagi di atas sini, terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author: selesai juga ._.

Mari: sadis amat

Sieghart: … no coment dah. Buset banget sampe 15 halaman?

Author: sekali kali dong nulis sepanjang ini… 2 hari nih baru selesai

Sieghart: sadiss…

Mari: mind to Review?

Author: kalo masih ada typo atau romance nya kurang berkenan, boleh diritik (m_ _m) eh sudah sampe halaman 16 ~ sore dewa minna san! Jaa~


End file.
